Will I ever hold you in my arms?
by Kitty-Ramen
Summary: Sequel to Prostitution, Haruhi is in search of her child Ayame she had to leave everything behind her to do so. Will she ever hold her in her arms? R&R xox
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my sequel it will be from Haruhi's p.o.v so yeah **

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was distracted by all the pretty colours xD **

**Summary: Sequel to Prostitution, Haruhi is in search of her child Ayame she had to leave everything behind her to do so. Will she ever hold her in her arms? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ouran in any way shape or form *meow***

I wandered along the empty Tokyo streets searching for somewhere to rest for the night. I had spent four nights without sleep looking for Chakao's house and was in dire need of rest. I finally decided on an alleyway it was cold and wet but there were no other options, graffiti decorated the walls and trash covered the floor. I ignored all this and pulled my knees to my chest and shut my eyes.

I awoke a few hours later to see the dress I had worn on the day of my labour was coated in a sticky liquid unsure of what it was I brought it up to my mouth and licked off a trace of the substance the taste of salt enveloped my taste buds and I knew exactly what the substance was. I hastily wiped my tongue with the back of my hand and got onto my feet. I looked to my left to see a large group of men staring at me; I looked down at myself to see that my dress was ripped in several places. They all laughed at the disgust on my face and started to walk towards me. I took a single step back and lowered my head so I was staring directly at the concrete below me.

I felt someone grab my shoulder so as a reflex I turned, only to come face to face with a man around the age of twenty I took a deep breath and a strong smell of marijuana overpowered my nostrils, I gagged in response as he pushed me into the group making their way towards me. By the look of things he seemed as though he was the leader and my estimation was right.

The group that I was thrown into took hold of my arms so I was unable to cover my body; they gave a single sharp tug that caused me to thrust out my cleavage.

"What you doing here? In our alley!" The man shouted

"Sorry, I didn't know it was your alley, I just needed somewhere to stay."

"Well I guess we could come to some arrangement…" Laughed the man. I didn't reply as I knew that both answers would have dangerous consequences. He obviously noticed my nervousness as he then said.

"There's no need to worry we aren't like that." He soothed brushing my hair behind my hair.

"Well erm okay then I guess." I stammered. The group then let go of my arms and walked away leaving me with the man.

"I am Ushio" He said holding out his hand.

"Haruhi" I responded taking his hand. We followed the footsteps of the group but kept a few steps behind.

"So what made you want to sleep in an alleyway?" Ushio inquired light heartedly.

"Oh I had an argument with my boyfriend so I ran away." I wasn't very comfortable with lying to him.

"Ah I see." He smiled at me and passed the rolled up object in his hand. "No sorry, I don't do drugs." He then shrugged and brought the object up to his lips and inhaled a long drag and purposely blew the smoke into my face. I jokingly coughed in his face he laughed back and looked down at the dress I was wearing. He pointed to the white substance.

"You should be more careful next time."

"This may sound really strange but I honestly don't know where it came from." I laughed.

"Wow that's worrying and for your information I think everyone else does know where it came from."

I tried to hide my face as I could feel the heat coming from my cheeks he saw this and pulled me into a tight hug. We remained like that for a few minutes until someone cleared their throat Ushio immediately released his grip and walked to the house we were standing outside, he removed a key and twisted it in the lock.

The house I was standing in was dark and damp, sleeping bags lined the floors and there was a large mattress in the centre, a flat screen TV filled one of the four walls. It wasn't much but it was better than spending the night in an alley.

I awoke the next morning on the mattress cuddled up to Ushio, I looked down to find us both in our underwear, I hastily shook him awake worried about the blur of the previous night.

"What happened last night?" I asked gesturing to the lack of clothing on both of us.

"Nothing, trust me. You pretty much passed out as soon as you sat on the mattress and I am not one to give it up to anyone so I just slept next to you." I breathed a sigh of relief at least I hadn't done anything stupid. "At least that's what I think happened…"

"Oh my fucking god!" I shouted.

He laughed "I'm only joking silly" He then playfully punched my arm. That sudden jolt although it may not be hard made me remember the reason why I was here.

"Shit I gotta go!" I said getting up and shoving on my clothes.

"Wait, why?" Ushio asked taking hold of my arm. I shook it free.

"Don't worry."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is chapter 2 it was Tora's idea so credit to her and her amazingness XD So read and review **

**Disclaimer: Domo is amazing so is Ouran but shamefully I own neither D: **

**Xox**

I ran through the busy Tokyo streets avoiding all contact with people. Rain poured down from the clouds soaking through my clothes. It took me a few minutes of running to finally realise I had no idea where I was, the rotten bricks which were coated in thick black grime seemed unfamiliar to me. In hope of coming across Chakao's residence I began weaving through all the alleyways that were available to me. I received many menacing looks from the citizens of Tokyo all of which were dressed in black and rushing to work.

It took me several hours of searching until I came across Chakao's estate. I looked up at the sky and noticed that it must have been about midday as the sun was positioned directly in the centre of the lush blue sky. I scanned the line of houses before me searching for Chakao's once I came across number twenty-nine I was sure it belonged to him, the rotting door and rusted numbers were uncanny to the house I visited a year previous.

With all the confidence I could muster I marched towards the house. I slowly slid my hand down the wood before giving three sharp taps there was no answer for the first few minutes until I heard a clabber of footsteps rushing down the stairs. The door opened abruptly to a woman with thinning grey hair wearing a tight dress and platform heels. She seemed confused to see me.

"Hello, I was wondering if Chakao is in. I need to speak to him."

"I'm sorry but no Chakao lives here, it's just me Emi all alone…" Emi looked down at this but I couldn't be bothered to find any sympathy for her.

"Look I know Chakao lives here I stayed at this house with him not long ago!"

"Oh well that makes sense then, I only moved in last Tuesday, for a very nice price actually he said he needed to get out of Tokyo, somewhere nice to raise his daughter. I think he said something about Kyoto"

"Do you know where they went?" I asked

"I think he said Kyoto or somewhere like that."

"Thanks so much, I best be going then."

"No, stay please stay!" She said pulling me into the house and wrapping me into a hug. I managed to entice myself away from her strong grip. She looked me up and down as my dress had now become see-through and my hair was stuck to the side of my face slowly dripping water bit by bit down my back. "Oh my gosh look at you, we must find you some clothes!" She screeched pulling me up the stairs.

She led me into the same room I had spent the night with Chakao in and placed me onto her bed. She then walked to the wardrobe and opened the oak door, a burst of colour exploded from the cold oak doors. She then beckoned me over and withdrew an outfit that was damaging to the eyes she pressed it against my body and then passed it to me before fleeing the room.

I threw on the clothes and stared at myself in the mirror. I would have rather worn a bin bag than what I was currently wearing. Emi had for some reason decided I should wear a thin white camisole, luminous pink converses, bright pink tights and a pair of black latex hot pants. I almost gagged at myself in the mirror but decided I shouldn't hurt her feelings so I quickly said thanks and good bye before I fled her house.

I received many looks on the way through Tokyo but I ignored these as I needed to think about how I could get to Kyoto, I then remembered something the twins had said to me once 'we love Kyoto but its two hours away by shuttle train so we don't get to go as much as we would want to'

"FUCK" I shouted. I needed help to get to Kyoto after all I had no money and also some company would be nice. I pondered in my head who could help me as I had ruined pretty much all my relationships. My mind then sprang to one person.

Ushio.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is chapter three which was Tora's idea *again* So r&r to make me happy xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ooh period ic table p'haha Yes I am immature if you haven't noticed xD **

I ran for thirty minutes until I came across the house that belonged to Ushio. He answered the door shortly after my fist left the door wearing black skinny jeans and an oversized white t-shirt. He looked me up and down once he noticed my appearance and burst into a fit of giggles. He took my hand and pulled me inside slamming the door behind us, I was surprised to see that he was the only one in the house.

"Okay, what are you wearing? It looks like someone threw up the rainbow." He said shaking his head.

"Long story."

"Right… okay. So anyway why are you even here?" He inquired.

"Oh I need help and I thought of you." I said smiling.

"With…?" He said gesturing with his hand.

"Well I need to get to Kyoto and I need money to get there and I currently have none."

"Well I will help you but only if I can come!" He replied jumping on the balls of his feet.

"Fine." I said exhaling, I didn't want Ushio to come but I really needed the money.

"Yay!" He exclaimed. "But before we go you need to wear something decent." I frowned at this but obliged. He led me to the corner of the mattress where a bag was lying and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a Pokémon t-shirt. I grimaced at the emblem of Pikachu printed on the front. "Leave Pokémon alone it is amazing." I simply shrugged and turned so my back was facing him and got dressed.

Once I was fully dressed I turned towards him and pointed to my socked feet. "Nope I'm sorry but those converses were so chic and cute it would be a crime not to wear them." He simply said.

We left soon after and headed straight for the station I barely said one word to Ushio however he would not stop talking. I understand that he was just trying to make humble conversation but his excited attitude was something I could not put up with. He was moronic, gullible, annoying and excited most of the time unless he was sulking. He was just like Tamaki only much, much worse.

When we got to the station Ushio removed a wad of notes of which came to roughly 200,000 yen I raised my eyebrows at the amount of cash he had in his hand.

"Yeah it was 'given' to me" He said exaggerating the word given so I knew what he was hinting at. I took the money that was given to me and slid it into my pocket all except from the 1,000 yen I gave to the man behind the counter.

The bullet train was rather uncomfortable and over crowded as it took me and Ushio a while to find two seats empty and next to each other. Once we were seated it took off at an exceptional speed and the view from the window was dark and boring and to my surprise I saw two people of which I hoped I wouldn't see. It was just my luck as well that they noticed me.

"Haruhi!" They shouted in unison running towards me.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." I said nodding at their identical faces.

"It's so lovely to meet twins and gorgeous ones at that" Ushio shouted jumping from his seat to greet them.

"You may as well give up on that one. They have each other."

Ushio's reply was not one I expected. "Ooh twincestuous, I'm a fan"

This was going to be a long journey.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here's chapter 4! Read and Review this pleases and sorry I haven't updated for a bit my days have been rather busy xD **

**xox**

**Disclaimer: Still haven't taken over Ouran headquarters. Buggerations. **

We had been searching through Kyoto for a number of hours, stopping every person that crosses our path in hope that they would know the whereabouts of Chakao; of course no one had any useful input. We soon stopped in a near-by café to rest our aching legs and blistered feet, the twins brought over two pots of tea and a collection of assorted cakes and muffins. I took a china cup and filled it with tea and took a large mouthful holding the warm liquid in my mouth for a few seconds allowing the sweet taste to ease my sorrow. Ushio however had other plans instead of sitting casually drinking tea and engaging in conversation like a respectable person Ushio decided to sit on Kaoru's lap and graze his tongue along the contours of his jaw. This upset Hikaru greatly.

"Stay away from my baby!" He shouted pushing away Ushio's head.

"Just because you're jealous of the love me and Kaoru share! Ushio exclaimed wrapping his arms around Kaoru's neck.

"Pfft as if Kaoru loves me more." Hikaru said the jealously evident in his voice.

"Hi." Said Kaoru quietly attempting to break the tension between Ushio and Hikaru.

Kaoru's attempt succeeded and the tension was broken but only because a fight broke out between Ushio and Hikaru, both were terrible fighters as the only move they would make would be to bat the others hand away this soon turned into a cycle of hands swiftly moving in a circle like oars on a rowing boat. I then got up from my chair and placed my body between the two men deflecting all attacks to each other. I smiled at Kaoru and he smiled back, he then got up and pulled Hikaru towards him wrapping him in a tight hug. I did the same to Ushio and despite my first thoughts it was a good distraction.

"Right if there are anymore arguments I will take you all back home." I instructed remembering the tactics my father would use when trying to calm me down. A loud groan emerged from the party as they took their seats and began drinking the tea laid out before them.

A man then walked past out table situated in the corner assuming he may know the whereabouts of the monster that had my baby I patted his shoulder. He turned and smiled at me.

"Hey have you seen a really greasy guy perhaps with a small child?" I asked.

"No I haven't sorry, no one is greasy in Kyoto." Said the man. I did not understand what this meant but decided to ignore it.

"Oh well thanks anyway." I said walking back towards my 'friends'.

"Hey, why do you ask everyone? Why don't you use the istalker app on my ipad?" Asked Kaoru flashing his white teeth at me.

"Why didn't you offer this earlier?" I said annoyed at how it took Kaoru over five hours to offer something that would have solved the problem.

"Well I didn't want you to go on angry birds and beat my high score." Kaoru whispered. I gave out a loud sigh and held out my palm as Kaoru rummaged through his messenger bag. I was surprisingly full so he needed to extract some items to find it. Some items I wish I hadn't seen.

"Here it is!" Exclaimed Kaoru handing me the piece of technology. He then carefully placed the various bottles and toys back into his bag winking at Hikaru. I chose to ignore this as even though I was okay with them being twincestuous I still didn't want to be aware of the items they used when committing their twincestic actions.

I tapped a few keys on the ipad and opened the application. I was astounded by the amount of information you could discover from this single application. I entered Chakao's name and found his exact whereabouts which just so happened to be a few streets away.

I leapt out of my seat and began running. "How does this even work?" I enquired running down the road.

"Well you see everyone is micro chipped at birth so throughout their life photo's are taken so they know everything about the person. It's meant to be used by the police only but Kyoya gave it to us as a birthday present."

"Kyoya he thinks he's so great, that fucking penguin."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I have currently been faced with a case of writers block. So here is my next chapter as I am now block-free.**

**Disclaimer: Ouran headquarters seem to have strong security systems so I don't own Ouran…yet **

I continued to run down the busy streets with Ushio at my side, Hikaru and Kaoru were following our footsteps engaged in conversation. I tugged at my jeans trying to soothe the pain. Skinny jeans obviously weren't built for sprinting. Ushio noticed my pain and gave a sympathetic nod. I smiled and tried to adjust the denim material. Hikaru and Kaoru had stopped and few metres away and were leaning against a sign, the ipad clasped in their hands. We turned and walked towards them confused at their reasoning for stopping.

"Any particular reason for stopping?" Ushio asked rudely, staring at the elder twin. Hikaru opened his mouth as to reply but was stopped by Kaoru's hand.

"Actually, Chakao is meant to be passing this crossing, so we thought we'd meet him here instead of tracking his movements." Said Kaoru.

"Always keep one step ahead" Added Hikaru, his voice muffled behind Kaoru's hand.

I nodded but Ushio didn't seem convinced, I decided to have a quick word with him in order to repair the broken relationship. "Can't you just try to make it up with Hikaru?"

"Why should I?" Replied Ushio in a stubborn manner.

"Because if you do then you will have two erm… 'friends' and two is better than one" I said trying to not sound artificial.

Ushio's response was far better than I expected as he skipped towards the brothers his hand outstretched in front of him.

We waited at the corner for a number of minutes waiting for Chakao. I then saw him, his greasy hair had become iconic to him and once I saw the thick black hair tainted with brush marks I was sure it was him. I wrapped my fingers around his shoulder and pulled him back so he faced me. His astonished face said it all.

"I want my baby." I said to him calmly.

"Why? You don't deserve her."

"She's my child!" I shouted forcing my foot into the concrete below.

"And not mine?" Asked Chakao dramatically furrowing his brow.

"You don't even want her. You're just doing this to upset me" I said cold tears running down my cheeks.

"Oh you think so? I would make such an effort to find a real job, a nice house and spend all day buying baby products just to upset you? Why don't you grow up, not everything's about you"

I was taken aback by the words Chakao had said, I never really considered myself being pompous but that was how I was acting. I didn't even notice the massive mammas and papa's bag he was clasping. "I understand where you're coming from but I am her mother."

"I am her father. Don't bring your right of sex into this. She our child. Our child. So unless you want to stay with me in Kyoto then do that, but I currently have all her papers so I am the official-" Chakao was cut off by a pole coming into contact with his head knocking him unconscious.

"POWER RANGERS!" Sang the brothers tunelessly.

"And Pokémon man!" Added Ushio. The three men decided to arrange themselves so Hikaru and Kaoru were standing back to back holding out a pole each. Ushio was then situated in front of the twins on his knees. His hands were in fists and placed against the opposite shoulder. If they were attempting to make me laugh, they succeeded. Until I realised that what my friends had done wasn't the most effective.

"So now how am I meant to get my child back?" I asked my hands placed firmly on my hips.

"Well we could kill him I guess. Then report him missing and wait until the court give you your baby?" Suggested Ushio.

"Or we could just you know… use his keys?" Said Hikaru basically holding up a bronze key.

"Yeah or that!" Added Ushio quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is my 6th chapter I hope you enjoy this and I am sorry for not updating for a little bit :P Sorry I really am in the mood to do emotive faces xD :3 **

**Disclaimer: Meow **

**Xox**

I hooked my fingers around the cold denim of his pocket and began to search for his keys. It took a few impatient seconds for me to find the metal object I was searching for. Once I had the item, I so dearly craved, I withdrew it from his pocket and held it up to the rest of my party like it was a trophy and not a simple key. When I held up the key I noticed something that made the search a lot easier. As I ran my thumb across the top I felt the indentation of something bringing to my face I saw that an address was indented into the bronze surface. This I assumed was the address to Chakao's home.

Following our instincts we headed north in hope that this would lead to Kyoto Lane, but when following our instincts it did not lead us to Chakao's residence it led us to Kyoya and Tamaki. From such a distance it seemed as through Tamaki was nuzzling this 'shadow king' but I cannot be sure. Once I was face to face with my 'husband' I began to shudder, I wasn't to sure what but something about is presence made me feel nervous.

"What a surprise to see you here" Cheered Tamaki wrapping my in a hug and pulling me away from everyone else.

"Mm, yeah." I said negatively.

"So, how are you?" Tamaki asked.

"Well since I have been homeless, in a squat, and now I am currently searching for the baby that was taken away from me. I'm good"

"So you care about little Ayame that went to someone that could actually look after her, but you left Ruki because that makes sense."

"Don't even try to blame me." I said defensively.

"It's your fault. Everything you have done was your decision and all we have done is try to help you. You're so selfish Haruhi."

"You get what ever you want. So don't even act like my problem is easily solved."

"I never said it was but Haruhi you don't even try anymore. I have been raising Ruki on my own and have spent every single minute of my life searching for you."

"I don't want Ruki, he is nothing to me."

"You can say that about your own son. You're a horrible person Haruhi and you need to grow up. You thought I was immature well Haruhi I grew up because my son needed me and guess what, he needs you too." Tamaki shouted handing my son to me. He then took Kyoya's hand and fled.

Ushio and the twins ran to my side. Hugging me for comfort however I didn't want them. "Leave me alone."

"But."

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted falling to my knees. They didn't need to be told again as they ran towards the train station.

**A/N: I know this chappy is terrible. I kinda got writers block halfway through :s**

**xox**


End file.
